


я спрячу тебя в своих руках

by marshall_line



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>спрячу внутри своего сердца, а ты не бойся, не нужно</p><p>но я всё-таки боюсь</p>
            </blockquote>





	я спрячу тебя в своих руках

Им говорят:

— Обращайтесь друг к другу по псевдонимам и в общежитии, — быстрее привыкните. Скоро у вас первое интервью.

 

Сыльги незачем, у неё всё ещё своё имя, а.

 

Джухён теперь Айрин и—

— Оно означает “мир”, — говорит Джухён и кусает губы. Она волнуется больше, чем кто-либо из них. Ярлычок лидера, розовое омбре, взгляд потерянного ребёнка и гипертактильность, — хорошая картинка, хорошая девочка, а.

 

Джухён же правда.

 

Всё это, но.

 

Она пугается всего на свете, как ей на сцену-то. Её бы спрятать в руках, спрятать внутри 

(своего сердца)

и сказать:

— Ты не бойся, не нужно.

 

 _Не нужно_ , пока я с тобой.

 

Джухён шепчет _спасибо, я справлюсь и так_ , да только за руку держит крепко, будто ничего вокруг нет и больше не за что ухватиться. 

_Каждый раз_. 

Сыльги вздыхает. Ей остаётся только кивнуть, а. Ещё она никогда не отпускает Джухён, словно им обеим это как-то поможет.

 

Джухён репетирует перед зеркалом заученную речь, старается не выглядеть испуганной. Второе получается плохо, но она не сдаётся. Даже после дебюта, когда от фейерверков закладывает уши, а сердце бьётся ещё громче, чем. Джухён так страшно, так страшно.

 

И конфетти (будут) повсюду.

 

Сыльги рядом. Как самый верный и единственный.

 

 _Человек_.

 

Джухён повторяет:

— Спасибо.

 

 _И так тихо_ , одними губами. У Сыльги замирает сердце.

 

(Джухён замирает внутри)

 

Сыльги думает, что это всего лишь начало, а. Дальше — лучше, не легче, а всё же должно быть, но.

 

Сыльги долго не может привыкнуть называть Джухён не её именем. Не то чтобы это вообще играло какую-то роль, просто. Сыльги проговаривает “Айрин” по слогам, и ей кажется, что она сейчас о ком-то другом. Джухён вроде бы нравится, а вроде бы и не очень.

 

Хотя.

Мир — это же так красиво.

 

Как вся Джухён.

 

Как её трепетная

(никому незаметная)

 

нежность.

 

И Сыльги пытается ответить тем же, чтобы тоже.

Не заметно, но в итоге не замечает сама Джухён. От этого должно сдавить, но Сыльги держится, как Джухён всегда за неё.

Не всё потеряно, ведь ещё ничего не нашлось.

 

Сыльги повторяет “Айрин” до тех пор, пока не смиряется. К “Вэнди” привыкать не нужно. Сынван простая, немного глупая и не менее волшебная, а Суён называть “Джой” бессмысленно, хоть и забавно.

 

Джухён, а нет.

Нет.

 _Айрин_ —

Она теперь откликается только на. Вместо такого домашнего.

 

— Джухён-онни?

 

А?

Ты о ком.

 

 

Сыльги спрашивает:

— Можно мне.

 

Ближе?

 

Джухён говорит, что не понимает, но её руки. Сами тянутся к Сыльги. Это привычней, чем всё, от чего Сыльги ещё успеет отвыкнуть. Джухён дрожит и сейчас, только сейчас позволяет ей.

Быть не опорой, а.

 

(Сыльги задыхается от невозможной нежности)

 

Всем.

 

Сыльги говорит на радио:

— Онни красивая.

Джухён прикрывает ладошкой смущение, а. Глаза блестят, будто солнце. На воде. Она так часто растерянно моргает.

 

Волны.

 

Далеко.

 _Близко_.

Далеко.

 

Им говорят:

— У вас будет новая участница. Постарайтесь привыкнуть.

 

Сыльги незачем, её она вроде бы знает, а.

 

Джухён трясёт. Она должна с этим справиться. Кто, если не она? Айрин — чёлка, голубые — небо — линзы; чёрное меняется на солнечное, да только. Само солнце зажигаться уже не хочет.

Джухён снова страшно, когда ей не было и.

 

Она осторожно.

Тянется, спрашивает:

— Можно мне.

 

К тебе?

 

Сыльги забывает, что нужно дышать, когда смотришь на человека, когда ты просто живёшь. Джухён отбирает у неё всё. Своей бесконечной и невероятно искренней, но такой.

 

Детской привязанностью.

 

(Это так похоже на)

Джухён шепчет _может быть_ и прячется в чужих руках. Сыльги превращается в её оберег. Все эти объятия делают с ней что-то не то, что-то такое, отчего Сыльги рушится. 

 

Дальше — не лучше и не легче, а всё же должно быть. Сыльги не верит, ведь. Джухён — пёрышко.

Держи не держи.

 

Не удержишь.

 

 

 

Айрин — мир, а.

 

У Сыльги внутри война.


End file.
